


Reflections

by cynatnite



Series: Warrior's Heart [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Frosthawk - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Spoilers for Thor 2, Spoilers for Yes Men, unrequited Clint Barton/Phil Coulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton is called to Asgard to speak with Odin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

The last thing Clint Barton ever expected was a request from Odin, Thor’s father. He had kept out of the public eye as much as possible since New York. He spent most of his time either at Stark Tower or SHIELD HQ. He would never go back to the helicarrier again.

Too much had happened. Despite Loki’s will supplanting his own, it was still his plan that had nearly brought down the helicarrior. It was his strike team that he had lead. He had been the one to direct the team to free Loki who had put a staff through Phil Coulson’s chest and killed him.

Clint shook away the memories and poured himself a drink. He never looked at Thor. “You want one?”

“Nay, my friend. My father’s inquiries into Loki’s actions are ones only you can answer. What say you, Barton?”

“It’s been a while since it happened. Why now?”

“Perhaps Loki’s death is why he is more reflective over his own actions. The losses in my family have been most difficult.”

Clint nodded. He remembered how deep the loss had felt when his own mother had died. Looking at Thor, Clint couldn’t blame him for any pain he felt when Loki had been killed on top of Frigga’s death. He still hated the bastard, but Clint would never say it aloud.

“What sort of questions?”

“This I do not know. Will you accompany me?”

Clint took a drink and sighed. “I guess it can’t hurt.”

“Thank you, my friend.”

“Thor, I won’t be an asshole about Loki, but I won’t lie.”

“Tis understood.”

~*~

When Clint was taken to the private residence of Odin, he couldn’t hide his surprise. He glanced at Thor. “I thought he had a throne room.”

“Tis for more ceremonial presentations,” Thor explained. “Father thought you would be comforted in a less formal environment.”

“He’s not wrong.” Clint was escorted into the lavish rooms and when he saw the balcony, he couldn’t help but be drawn to the spectacular view of Asgard. “This is something else.”

“A tour of the country would take your breath away.” Thor carried a goblet of sweet wine to Clint. “This is far more enjoyable than your scotch.”

Clint took a drink. “It’s good. I can taste cinnamon and something else.”

“We have many spices pleasant for the palate. This drink is from my father’s vineyard.”

When Odin entered the room, Clint stiffened immediately. He didn’t know whether to kneel or bow. He looked to Thor for guidance.

“Father, Clint Barton, a great warrior on his world.”

“So I have been told.” Odin held out his hand. “Is this not how it is done on your world?”

“Yes, sir.” Clint shook his hand. This was not the man he had expected.

Thor was even surprised at his father’s familiarity. “Father…”

“Leave us, my son.” Odin turned to Thor. “I wish to speak alone with Clint Barton.”

“Yes, Father.” Thor gave a slight bow then left them alone.

Clint was out of place and awkward. “Do I call you your majesty?”

Odin’s smile was an indulgent one. “All-Father is acceptable. I will allow Odin in this room.”

“Well, my old man’s dead, Odin.”

It seemed acceptable and Odin crossed the room to the table where the sweet wine sat. He poured himself a drink. “You are curious, are you not?”

“After so much time as passed since New York and now you’ve got questions. Surprised more than curious.”

‘My son is dead, Clint Barton. I have much accountability to take for his actions and I would know them all.” Odin turned to Clint. “What you possess will give me a full accounting of his actions.”

“There isn’t much to tell.” Clint went to the stone fireplace and gazed into the hot flames. He had tried to avoid the memories with little success.

“If you wish, I am capable of viewing your time with Loki.”

Clint swung around. “By getting in my head? Is that it?”

“It is the way we…”

“Fuck you!” Clint nearly threw the wine cup across the room. “I already had one of you people in my head!”

“My apologies.” Odin moved closer. “It was not my intention to harm you.”

Clint roughly ran his hand through his hair. “The answer’s no. Just ask me what you want.”

“Will you be truthful in all things, Clint Barton?”

“Yeah, just stay the fuck out of my head. I couldn’t take that again.”

“You have my word.”

Odin gave a nod and took a seat in an oversized chair with golden inlay. “My son first appeared with a staff.”

“Yes. He was on a platform.” Clint remembered the fight. It wasn’t even that much of one, he recalled. Loki had easily taken everyone down. “He looked exhausted as if he had to fight to get through the doorway, the portal.”

“And you?”

“When he got to me he used that staff.” That was beginning of one of the worst memories. “You know, I can get you my debriefing.”

“I would have your words, Barton. Please.”

Hearing that word from such a powerful king wasn’t something Clint expected. He continued. “He said I had heart. I don’t know why. Then he used that thing on me and that was it. I was ready to do whatever the hell he wanted.”

“Loki respected passion and heart. Perhaps you had what he wished and possessing you would mean it now belonged to him.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Clint looked up. “Mind if I sit?”

Odin nodded and said, “Continue.”

“As an agent, we’re supposed to keep stashes of cash, ID’s around the world. It’s our out if an Op goes bad. I used that and my contacts to set Loki…us…up. I pooled SHIELD enemies and helped Loki have the beginnings of an army.”

“Thor elaborated in great detail of your actions with my son, Barton. I would know of the words you and he spoke. Your time alone with him.”

Clint set the goblet aside and leaned forward. “Odin, is it important?”

“I must know my son as others do not.”

His lips felt dry all of a sudden and Clint licked them. “We talked. He believed he was destined to be a king. He didn’t want to hear the truth.”

“The Earth could not be ruled.”

“He asked questions and I answered. He never asked the right ones.”

“Perhaps his undoing,” Odin murmured.

“Maybe. He was determined to rule. For a lot of people, it was about power. Not Loki. As far as he was concerned, it was his by right.”

“You have more to say about my son.”

“I have a feeling you could crush my head with one hand.”

Odin chuckled a little. “I would have your honesty, Clint Barton. Speak now.”

“Loki was a twisted bastard, but he never had a doubt about what he wanted…well, most of the time.”

“Speak of this now.”

Clint sat back and reached for the goblet. He took a large drink from it. “I’d almost ask for something stronger, but alcohol makes me mouthy. That’s what…” He almost said it was what Phil had said.

“There is more, Clint Barton.”

“Would you call me just Clint or Barton? Saying my whole name like that.”

“Clint, it is. Please speak.”

“Odin, sir, it’s not what you think.”

“I care not.”

Clint got to his feet. “He wanted to fuck me. Is that clear enough for you?”

“I see. He wished to copulate and you refused.”

“No, it wasn’t like that.” Clint hated that his frustration was showing. “Are you sure you want to hear about this?”

“As much as he denied it, Loki was still my son. I will hear your words, Clint.”

After sitting back down, Clint took a deep breath and began to tell Odin about an event which had left him confused and guilt-ridden.

 

~*~

 

_Loki had ordered Clint to his chambers in the underground catacombs. A large bed was in the middle of the room with bedding fit for a king. The coldness of the room seeped into his bones and Clint fought to hide the shivers._

_“Kneel.” Loki instructed as he moved around him. He undid the clasps of his long coat._

_Clint was on his knees without hesitation. He planted his hands on the floor and lowered his head. He was startled when fingers gripped his hair and then yanked. His gaze went to Loki’s mischievous eyes._

_“I will have you, Barton.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“Undress now.”_

_Clint managed to undress without rising. When he was naked, he remained on the floor. He didn’t raise his eyes until Loki was close to him._

_“Fellate me, Barton. Now.”_

_In a matter-of-fact way, Clint reached up and opened Loki’s breeches. The flaccid cock was soon in his hand and he had his mouth on it. Nothing he could do would harden it. No matter how deep Clint took the organ into him, it remained soft and pliable._

_He was shoved down and then his hips were tightly gripped. Clint raised his ass into the air knowing what Loki wanted. He clenched his eyes tight when two fingers were inserted inside of him. Clint held his breath in anticipation and his own cock twitched as he was stretched and opened._

_Clint could feel Loki trying to penetrate him, but nothing was happening. The demigod’s annoyance was growing in the way he kept attempting copulation._

_“Sir, I could try again…”_

_Before Clint could finish the sentence, Loki had pushed him over with his boot. “Get out, you worthless dolt!” he roared. “Leave me before I flay the skin from your back!”_

_Clint scooped up his clothes and hurried from the chambers. He had darted down the hallway into a side room to dress. Clint had slipped on his boxers and pants when he turned and rested his head against the cement. After taking a few deep breaths, he took hold of his semi-hard cock and pumped on it._

_Closing his eyes, Clint saw himself worshipping Loki’s hardness. He could almost feel the hands gripping his hair, forcing him to take the erection deep to the back of his throat. Clint wanted more of it and he knew how to open his throat wider for more access to the deep recesses of his mouth. By the time Clint climaxed, he could see Loki moving in and out of him. Why the fuck he wanted Loki was not something he understood._

_Clint finished dressing hating his desires, Loki and most of all himself._

 

~*~

Odin peered into the fire and said nothing for several minutes. He finally stood and refilled his goblet.

“It seems that my son had sought to control you, but became aware he wanted more than your compliance.”

“He fucking had more than my compliance. He just didn’t know it,” Clint admitted. He held out his goblet and Odin added sweet wine to it.

“Speak, Clint. What more did he have that he was not aware of?”

“That Tesseract did more than make me his bitch. I fucking liked it, what he was doing…trying to do,” Clint corrected.

“Do you believe it controls you still?”

“Maybe.” Clint took a drink. “I think about it sometimes. Wonder if I could’ve…”

“Clint, you were not responsible for Loki’s inadequacies.” Odin went back to his seat. “The Tesseract’s power has long left you.”

“Then why do I fucking still feel this way?” Clint demanded. “Your son killed someone I cared about and I still fucking want him! Make it stop, damn it! You owe me that!”

“I cannot change your desires, Clint.” Odin raised his hand towards the fireplace and an image swirled and slowly cleared. “I can, however, ease your mind. Who you cherished lives.”

Clint slowly got to his feet as Phil Coulson’s face slowly appeared. “This is impossible. He’s dead.”

“Your Nick Fury found the means. Not even Thor knows Coulson lives.”

“Where is he?”

“He travels by air much of the time doing what he can to help your people.”

“I don’t understand. Why didn’t Phil tell anyone?”

“Perhaps he is unable or unwilling.”

“He’d have a good reason,” Clint muttered. He studied Phil even more and when the image faded away, he turned. “Thank you. It means a lot.”

Odin nodded. “I wish no pain for you, Clint. If I could erase all that my son has inflicted upon you, I would.”

“Believe you me, this is huge.”

“Will you see him when you return to Midgard?”

“No. Phil’s got a good reason for keeping quiet. I trust he’ll tell me when he’s ready.”

“Do you love this Coulson?” Odin asked.

“Yeah, I do. I never said anything. Didn’t want to rock the boat, you know.” Clint shook his head. “It’s fucked up. I still want that fucking Loki, too. Why?”

“Emotions are convoluted things, my friend. Would we not all live a dull life if they were simple?”

“I don’t know,” Clint answered honestly. “Maybe I just need to get Loki out of my system, if he were alive.”

“Do you believe copulation would resolve your mixed feelings?”

“I’ll never know.” Clint finished off his goblet. “Did you get out of me what you were looking for?”

“Loki had always felt certain of his place until I ripped it from him with the truth of his birth. That doubt found its way in every part of his being which drew you into his pain. You know a part of my son that no one else ever will, Clint. I hope our conversation has enlightened you as much as it has me.”

“It has, sir.”

~*~

Once Clint was through the Bifrost, Odin looked at Heimdall. “I wish to be informed of his well-being, Heimdall.”

“Yes, My King.”

~*~

When Odin was back in his private chambers, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief as his true self emerged from the disguise. Loki poured a drink and then sat in the spot Clint had occupied.

“I would see you again at my feet.” Loki’s salient smile grew.

 

END


End file.
